Various bar aesthetics have been used in marketed products, especially bars having a striped or marbled appearance such as, for example, IRISH SPRING® bar soap from Colgate-Palmolive Co., COAST® Soap from Procter and Gamble, SKIN SO SOFT® by Avon, DOVE NUTRIUM® from Unilever and other specialty products including “Lavendel” from Kappus, a Germany product imported into the United States, and Apothary Stone Washed Refining Soap by Yardley London.